Killer Vs ExKiller
by KenSNJ
Summary: The Haddonfield Police and NYPD Major Case Squad join forces after a serial killer settles in Haddonfield under an assumed name and frames Michael for murder.


I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**Killer Vs. Ex-Killer**

**HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS**

"Stupid machine." Tommy Doyle said as he punched the three-button sequence on his computer for the third time that day. He was the only one in the entire department still using a Windows PC.

"Try the butcher knife instead and then stop by the Apple Store later. There's a reason we switched over to the Macs after that virus nearly destroyed the department's entire network." Michael Myers said as he walked into their office playing with the iPhone he usually carried with him.

"I thought that thing disappeared after Josh killed Wynn." Tommy noted that the Jedi Lightsaber that had appeared when Darth Sidious attacked Michael still hung from his waist.

"I found out I was part Jedi while we were chasing Wynn and his goons around town. Besides, Sidious is still out there and who knows what he'll do next. Not to mention that my family may still have a small problem in Ohio that could show up here at anytime." Michael sat down and began playing with his computer. The phone rang and was promptly answered by Tommy since he had to wait for his computer to load again.

"Detective Doyle. Where? What mark in the road? Someone will be right out there." Tommy hung up the phone and looked at Michael.

"Did you kill someone last night?"

"Why?"

"The Mark of Thorn was found near a dead body and the witness saw an old Mustang pulling away."

"Well it wasn't me. I have an old Camaro in the garage and it's not running yet. I'm waiting for the engine to be fixed so it can be installed." Hill joined them.

"Michael, sit this one out. State Police are still eager to pin every murder in the area on you."

"What else is new? They tried to pin Lindsay on me until Kyp set them straight." He handed Tommy the keys to his Hummer.

"Scratch it and I will make you pay for the repair." Hill snatched the keys from Tommy.

"I'll drive. You understand the computer in the car better then I do."

Danny Strode walked into the library at Haddonfield University. He turned a corner and bumped into a blonde-haired woman.

"Professor Hitchens. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Danny remembered that she was a recent arrival and had taught in New York on a previous occassion. He didn't have any classes with her, but felt strange whenever she was around him. It was the same feeling he got when Wynn had tried to seduce him into joining the Thorn Cult.

"That's quite all right Daniel. I was in a bit of a hurry myself." She said. Danny remembered that she was from Australia. He walked off to find the book he was looking for. Hitchens watched as he walked off. She knew he might be a problem.

"Why do you have bubble wrap on the floor?" Michael asked as he walked into the lab.

"It's my Michael Alarm." Kelsey let out a giggle as she said it. Michael looked at her.

"I have been known to be light on my feet. Dad is not going to like walking in here and stepping on that. He's only going to ask you to take it out."

"It's either that or a door alarm and the wrap on the floor is foolproof meaning that you can't find a way around it." She noticed the way Michael was staring at her.

"Don't stare me down like I'm some drunk college kid that you and Tommy have sweating in Interrogation because they didn't want to listen when a girl said no to them."

"That was my attempt at Dad's "You're rambling on about nothing" stare."

**NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

Detective Robert Goren looked at the envelope on his desk from several different angles. His captain Danny Ross had stopped asking questions about Goren's strange behavior by now.

"It's her." He said. Goren's partner Alex Eames picked up the envelope.

"Haddonfield, Illinois. Why would she go to Haddonfield of all places?"

"If she's looking for who I think she would be looking for. He carries a badge, gun, and according to someone at the FBI a Lightsaber."

"I'm sure she'll figure out how to get by him. She's been able to get by me on numerous occasions." Eames looked at something on her computer.

"She may have already. There was a murder in Haddonfield. The early report from the locals say the mark of that cult their detectives destroyed was found."

"I guess you two are going on a trip. Bring the file on Wallace withn you."

**HADDONFIELD**

"Michael didn't do this." Ben Loomis said as Tommy and Hill arrived.

"He would have been on the clock when this was done." Hill's phone rang.

"Jankins, this better be worth interrupting me." Tommy looked at the body.

"This doesn't have any signs of Michael's creativity when killing on it. He once drained a nurse at the hospital with an IV."

"I've heard about how he once killed someone in scalding hot water." Ben said. Hill rejoined them.

"Good news and bad news. Good news, NYPD Major Case claims to have a decent suspect already and is sending two detectives here to help us. Bad news, State Police already think Michael did it and are sending two detectives to interrogate him."

"I feel like the detective in the middle right now. The NYPD has one suspect for this and the state police are accusing Mike of doing it like they usually do." Tommy said to no one.

Professor Hitchens walked into her office with the file on Danny Strode that the university had. As a teacher, she had access to student files. The file contained no information on him that she could use however. She looked up from the file as The Shape walked into her office and pulled off his mask.

"Has it been done?" She asked.

"They think that Myers did it and will probably pursue that lead for now." He said. She looked back at her reading and then looked at him.

"Find me Danny Strode and bring him to my residence."

"That's not a very good idea. We grab him and they'll realize that Myers isn't the killer. I also heard that the NYPD is sending detectives here for some reason."

"I don't pay you to second-guess me." She told him. "Did you say that the New York Police are coming here?"

"Yep."

"Bobby."

"Is he this Detective Goren you told me about?"

"Along with his partner Alexandra who gives her eggs away to anyone that asks her for them."

Goren sat on the plane from New York while Eames went to use the phone.

"It's her. I know it." Goren said as Eames sat down.

"You're the only one thinking that way right now. The State Police have another suspect according to Ross. Detective Michael Myers of the Haddonfield Police. The sheriff was very happy to hear that we're coming there."

"You don't think she did it?"  
"I'm keeping an open mind right now." Eames told him.

"Is Tommy here?" Danny asked the sergeant on duty.

"Michael and Kelsey are here if its urgent." He replied between taking bites off of a jelly donut.

"Jankins, put down that jelly donut and go do something useful. Dan, what's wrong?"

"Somewhere private?" Michael led him to the crime lab.

"There's a teacher at the university who's been giving me the creeps lately."

"Name?" Kelsey said pulling up the university's database.

"Hitchens." Kelsey typed the name into the computer.

"Professor Elizabeth Hitchens. Recent activity. She checked out a book on Celtic cults and pull Dan's file. Very unusual for a professor who teaches literature and doesn't have Dan in any of her classes." The computer beeped.

"I ran her face and name through the federal database out of curiosity. This is weird. Her name comes back to one person and her face comes back to another person." She looked at Michael and Danny.

"She's more of a madman then Wynn." Michael said. "She's also stupid for taking the identity of someone who's wanted for embezzlement."


End file.
